De Historias Cortas
by Terry Moon
Summary: Historias cortas literalmente sobre todo y nada, pero mayormente sobre todos o casi todos. Drabbles y MiniSagas para pasar el tiempo. -Rating por Prevención-
1. Introducción

**Personaje(s):** _Lily Evans / James Potter_

**Género:** _General_

**Rating:** _G / K_

**-D·H·C-**

**Introducción **

Lily Evans se encuentra en la biblioteca leyendo _"De Historias Cortas"_.

Se detiene en una llamada:

"_**Drabble:** Historia de hasta cien palabras (...)". _

Y luego en otra:

"_**Mini-Saga:** Historia de hasta cincuenta palabras (...)". _

El ruido de una silla interrumpe su lectura.

"_Potter..."_; piensa. Alza la vista y se encuentra con el eterno pelinegro despeinado.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? –Pregunta.

-¿Por qué crees que quiero algo, Evans? –Ella rueda los ojos.

-Bien... Hasta luego. –Recoge sus cosas y se dispone a marcharse.

-¡Aguarda! –Se voltea. -¿Quieres... salir conmigo?

-¿Eh? –Lo mira. –Sólo si sabes qué son un _Drabble_ y una _Mini-Saga..._ –Sonríe triunfante.


	2. ¿Qué Quieres?

**Personaje(s):** _Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger_

**Género:** _Romance_

**Rating:** _G/ K_

**-D·H·C-**

**·1·**

**¿Qué Quieres?**

'_¡Demonios!'_ –piensa. -¡Detente Granger!

-Desaparece, Malfoy. –Sisea.

'_Wow... Slytherin indeed!'_ -¡Cómo si te fuera a hacer caso!

'_Estúpido... ¡HURÓN!'_ -¡Cómo quieras!. ¡Me voy!

'_¡No!'_ -¡Granger! –Silencio. Ella se da vuelta y le mira exasperada. –No te vayas... –Susurra anhelante.

'_¿Qué demonios le pasa?'_ -¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-**A ti**. –La besa.


	3. Increíblemente Delicioso

**Personaje(s):** _Remus Lupin / Nymphadora Tonks_

**Género:** _Humor / General_

**Rating:** _R / M_

**-D·H·C-**

**·2·**

**Increíblemente Delicioso**

-¡Merlín! Esto… es… delicioso…

-Sí... Increíblemente delicioso...

-¡Oh, Remus!. ¡Dame más!. ¡Más!. ¡Quiero más!

-¡Ah, Nymphadora!

-¡Oh, Merlín!. ¡Sí!. ¡Remus!

-Lo sé... No... Puedo... Parar...

-Yo tampoco... No quiero... Demasiado bueno... ¡Quiero más!

-¡Ya acabo!

-¡Yo también!

- ... Delicioso, ¿no?

-¡El mejor pastel de chocolate que he probado en mi vida!


	4. Desearía

**Personaje(s):** _Remus Lupin_

**Género:** _Drama_

**Rating:** _G / K_

**-D·H·C-**

**·3·**

**Desearía**

Desearía que desaparezcas de mi vida, para que esta sea- de una vez por todas- normal.

¡Maldición!. Estás siempre presente, ahí, acosándome, asechándome.

No te veo- te ocultas muy bien. Pero sé que estás ahí, escondida en la oscuridad, mirándome siguiéndome.

Hay noches en las que sí te veo, y no te imaginas el dolor que me causa tu sola presencia. Desearía que esas noches nunca llegaran otra vez, porque cuando te veo, cambio. Y no me gusta ese cambio.

Sé que no es tu culpa, es mi maldición simplemente. Desearía que nunca más llegaras a estar completa, Luna Nocturna.


	5. Despedida

**Personaje(s):** _Ginny Weasley / Harry Potter_

**Género:** _Romance / Drama_

**Rating:** _G / K

* * *

_

**-D·H·C-**

**·4·**

**Despedida

* * *

**

Las noches son muy frías desde que ya no estás.

Los días han perdido su calidez, ya que el sol parece ya no brillar.

Mi vida ha adquirido un gran vacío desde que te has ido, y mi sonrisa no ha sido la misma desde entonces.

Siempre supe que te irías; tu supiste, con sólo mirarme, que te comprendería. También sé que te dolió, y duele, igual que a mí.

Te quise, te quiero y te querré. Sé que algún día, en esta vida o en otra, nos volveremos a encontrar, y aún te querré.

Suerte y hasta pronto...

_Harry._


	6. Hurón & Castor

**Personaje(s):** _Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy_

**Género:** _Humor / Romance_

**Rating:** _G / K_

**-D·H·C-**

**·5·**

**Hurón & Castor**

- Y…, dime¿tienes planes para hoy, Granger?

-Para serte sincera; no, Malfoy. ¿Por?

-Pues verás..., tengo este trabajo que terminar y...

-¡Oh, Merlín¿Acaso estoy escuchando lo que creo estar escuchando¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo ayuda?

-**¡NO!** –Se sonroja. –Es que...

-¡Oh! Te ves tan adorable dubitativo...

-¡Ya¡Cómo quieres, Granger! –Dice fastidiado.

-Por supuesto, Malfoy, por supuesto. –Sonríe socarrona. –Te ayudaré, _huroncito_.

-¿De veras? –Hace caso omiso a su apelativo.

-Sí; con lo que quieras... –Responde sugerente.

-¿Con lo que **YO** quiera? –Pregunta emocionado.

-Aja...

-Entonces... –La besa tierna pero apasionadamente.

-Te quiero, _huroncito..._

-Lo sé... –Sonríe autosuficiente. –Lo sé, _castorcito._

-¡Malfoy!... Cállate y bésame.

**-D·H·C-**

**_N/A:_** _Dedicado a_ **PaddyPau**_. ¡Gracias!_


	7. Primera y Principal Razón del AD

**Personaje(s):** _Hermione Granger / Sirius Black_

**Género:** _Drama_

**Rating:** _G / K

* * *

_

**-D·H·C-**

**·6·**

**Primer y Principal Razón del DA **

_

* * *

-¿Hermione?_

_-¿Sí?_

_Ojos mieles se encontraron con unos azules._

_-Prométeme que ayudarás a Harry._

_-Te lo prometo, Sirius. –Las manos unidas. Un beso sobre las femeninas. Lagrimas de un mal presentimiento. Una sonrisa reafirmante._

_-Gracias, Hermione, Muchas Gracias._

_-Por ti y por Harry, cualquier cosa._

Despertar llorando. Sirius estaba muerto.

**-D·H·C-**

_**N/A:** Dedicado a _**EROL HARUKA**_. ¡Gracias!_


	8. De Esperas y Dudas

**Personaje(s):** _Harry Potter / Pansy Parkinson_

**Género:** _General_

**Rating: **_G / K

* * *

_

**-D·H·C-**

**-7-**

**-. De Esperas y Dudas .-**

* * *

Harry Potter estaba parado fuera del Salón de Clases, esperando.

Pansy Parkinson estaba parada dentro del Salón de Clases, dudando.

Pansy Parkinson tomó profundamente aire y lo exhaló mientras tomaba la manija y empujaba la puerta para abrirla.

Harry Potter se puso rígido, las ansias corriendo por sus venas.

Pansy Parkinson le miró fijamente.

**-**Potter.

**-**Parkinson. –Silencio, muy incómodo.

Y lo siguiente que Harry Potter recordó fue haber recibido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y oír la voz nerviosa de la joven diciendo _"¡Tal vez mañana sí, _Harry_!"_. Y él sonrió tontamente. Esa chica lo traía de la cabeza.

**-D·H·C-**

_**N /A:**_

_Dedicado a _**Goi Izarra**_. Sé que no es humor, pero espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias!_


End file.
